This invention is in the field of rail systems employing round posts and rails. The typical prior rail system includes a number of horizontal rails fixedly fastened to upstanding posts by means of welding, rivets of conventional fastening devices. Two major problems exist with the prior railing systems in that rain water is allowed to accumulate in the components and between the post and rail joint and/or considerable time is required to erect or join together the rails and posts.
Some rail systems include a horizontal sleeve fixedly joined to the opposite ends of aligned rails with the sleeve then having a hole extending therethrough to receive the upstanding posts. This type of rail system requires assembly of the sleeve to the opposite ends of the rails adding to the assembly time. Disclosed herein is an improved rail system which eliminates both of the aforementioned problems. First, the horizontal sleeve is eliminated by extending the upstanding posts through vertical holes provided in the rails. Further, a specially designed gasket is provided between the rails and post joint precluding accumulation of rain water within the joint. A further advantage of the elimination of components in the rail post joint area is the more uniform horizontally extending appearance of the rails.